In an example of a conventionally known film label attaching apparatus that attaches a film label on the outer circumferential surface of a can body, the can body is rotated while being moved in order to perform attaching of the film label, pre/post processing for the attaching, and the like.
Various rotationally driving mechanisms, which rotate can bodies while moving the can bodies, have also been known.
For example, a known film label attaching apparatus, which is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2001-179830 (Patent Document 1) and the like, is configured such that a can body is supported by a mandrel 20 of a mandrel rotationally conveying unit 1 during the steps of attaching a film label to the can body, heating a can body as preprocessing, and cooling the can body as post processing, and the mandrel 20 rotates by coming into friction contact with a roller 21 and a guide surface 22 while moving on an endless track, which is substantially a revolution track, whereby the can body is rotated while being moved through the processing steps.
More specifically, the mandrel rotationally conveying unit 1 forms a rotationally driving mechanism including: the mandrel 20 that includes a rotational shaft and can move in a direction orthogonal to the rotational shaft; a fixed driving member (the guide surface 22) disposed along the movement direction of the mandrel 20; and a driven member (the roller 21) that faces the driving member and rotates while moving.
When a driving mechanism for the movement is provided, the known rotationally driving mechanism requires no special driving device or control device for the rotation. Thus, an extremely simple configuration can be achieved for an apparatus that rotates a large number of can bodies while continuously moving the can bodies and performs processing thereon, such as the known film label attaching apparatus described above.